Poolparty at Hettys
by NoraLovesCookies
Summary: What if Hetty hosts a poolparty, where the NCIS from DC is invited? Paarings: Ziva/Tony; Kensi/Deeks; Eric/Nell; Abby/McGee. I really suck at summeries, but the story is quite good (I think), so please read it anyway :)


Pool party at Hettys

"_Today's the day"_ Kensi was still totally exited. For the first time she's going to see Hettys home and the fist time, since two years, she's going to see the NCIS team from DC. Now she's just going to pick up Deeks and than they'll go. Kensi was wearing a light red dress and a black belt. After a 10 minutes drive she arrived at Deeks house, were he was already waiting, wearing red shorts and a blue Hawaii shirt.

"Deeks, you wont be wearing that, will you?"

"Yes, why not"

"That looks awful" said Kensi almost laughing

"So what would you want me to wear" asked Deeks in a flirty voice

"Depends on, what you've got" answered Kensi also in a flirty voice

"So why don't you come in?"

"Sure" continued Kens with her normal voice again

While she was picking an outfit Deeks watched her. He loved it when she wears her hair open and her long curly hair falling down wild. When Kensi noticed that she blushed a bit, what made Deeks smile.

"That would look good"

Kensi gave him a Pair of Khaki shorts, a dark blue shirt and his old leather jacked, so he went into the bathroom to change.

"Yes, way better" said Kensi when he came out, "Let's go. We're late anyway."

When they arrived at Hettys', Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell were already there

"Look who finally arrived" said G

"You two are late" said Sam

"That's no way to welcome them" said Hetty walking down to the pool. "James!" called Hetty, "Get those two a drink and than take the day off"

"Yes Mme"

"The team from Washington will arrive in about five minutes"

"Ok, so were can we change?"

"If you go into the house, the third door on the left is the bathroom."

"Thanks" said Kensi and walked into the house. When she came out she wore a simple dark purple bikini which matches perfect with her taint. In the mean time the DC team arrived.

"Abby!"screamed Kensi when she saw her friend and hugged her

"Wow, you look gorges Kens"

"Thanks. So that's the rest of your team"

"Yes this is Ziva"

"Oh yea I know you, we met in Paris. We were at the same hotel."

"Yeah right, it was 1999, wasn't it?"

"Yes"

"That's..."continued Abby

"Very special agent Tony DiNozzo" said Tony and kissed Kensis hand. When Ziva send him an angry glance, Kensi had a hard time not to laugh.

"This is Tim"

"Abby told me a lot of you"

"and this is our fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Kensi giggled a bit because of his name, when Hetty walked towards them

"Jethro, I'm glad you made it" said Hetty

"This opportunity, I would never miss" answered Gibbs while hugging the petite woman.

An hour later they were all welcomed and changed. Abby wore, who would have guessed, a black bikini with dark red spiderwebs on it. Ziva wore a dark green bikini. The guys were already in the pool wrestling so Ziva, Kensi and Abby sat down a few meters away from the pool talking and giggling. Suddenly each of them felt some cold arms around their waste, who picked them up and dragged them towards the pool. The girls screamed, twisted and turned, but nothing helped. Hetty and Gibbs were laughing very hard when a splash told them that the girls were in the pool. When Kensi appeared at the surface again Deeks offered her a hand, and she took it and dragged him into the water. Ziva was already out of the pool and started to laugh very hard when she pushed DiNozzo into the water. McGee already jumped into it. Abby dipped him under water while Kensi tried to get away from Deeks who just found out that she was ticklish. Ziva finally came to help her so she dragged Deeks away from Kensi, who took the opportunity to swim away.

After a while the girls got out of the pool again and laid down next to it enjoy the sun, when they heard a scream from Hetty: "Jethro stop, put me down now", but Gibbs didn't listen to her. He had thrown Hetty over his shoulder and walked towards the pool. When he wanted to drop her into the pool, she held on to his hand and dragged him with her. Both teams couldn't stop laughing when they reappeared at the surface. It didn't took long for both of them to join in the laughter. Eric and Nell were sitting a bit away from the pool. Both had a beer in their hand and talked about their computer stuff. Suddenly both had the idea to play some music, after all whats a party without some music? Abby and Ziva were already on their feet and danced while Kensi still tried to convince Nell to join them. Finally Nell agreed and they danced together on the dance floor. The boys came out of the pool by now and when the song "Like a Lady" was played Kensi grabbed Deeks hand and dragged him with her, Ziva did the same with Tony and Abby with Tim. Nell joined Eric and they choose the next song. It was a Salsa so Abby and McGee walked off the dance floor, because neither of them could dance salsa, so did Tony and Ziva. Kensi and Deeks didn't seem to mind, that they were the only ones left. Every one stared at them. No one expected that they could dance like that. At the end of the song they were so close, they could feel each others hot breath on their skin. Suddenly the others started clapping and they quickly looked away. Kensi blushed and Deeks grinned. Kensi sat next to Abby, who immediately started questioning her were she had learned to dance like that Ziva went back to dance and grabbed Nell to join her soon after that Abby and McGee joined them. It took a while to convince Tony to come and dance again even Gibbs and Hetty started to dance. Kensi went to a place where she could see the ocean from and after a while Deeks joined her. When he saw that Kensi was freezing he gave her his jacked.

While that on the dance floor: Nell started grinning and Ziva send her a questioning look when Nell nodded towards Kensi and Deeks, who were talking. Kensi smiled the whole time.

Oh Deeks loved to see Kensi smiling. She was so beautiful. "Wanna go for a walk?" Deeks asked her and pointed towards the ocean. Kensi smiled "Yes, sure", they vanished but no one noticed it. The others were having to much fun dancing. After a while Ziva got away from the group and sat on some stones, enjoying the last bit of the setting sun. Tony joined her trying not to disturb her, he sat down next to her as quietly as possible, but Ziva noticed him and started smiling when he stared at her. "What?" she asked

"Nothing" he answered. They just sat there for a while when Tony took Zivas hand and they entwined their fingers. Ziva and Tony looked in each others eyes and slowly closed the gap between them. It was a slow and still passionate kiss. When the need for air grew stronger they parted and rested their foreheads together. Suddenly they felt a slap on the back of their heads.

"That's for breaking rule number 12, but if you keep it out of the office, I haven't seen anything." Both of them grinned

"Got it boss"

Gibbs went back to Hetty who was waiting for him with a beer. Ziva leaned in to Tony and rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.

While that on the beach. Deeks was just splashing water at Kensi who quickly ran further away from him, but she still laughed suddenly she stopped and looked at the setting sun. Every color the sun could paint was reflected in the ocean. Suddenly Deeks stood next to her "It's beautiful" said Kensi

"Yes" said Deeks, but he wasn't looking at the ocean. He was looking at Kensi, who blushed a bit and looked away. Gently he forced her to look at him. She touched his cheek and slowly they leaned in closer and then their lips finally touched. Their first real kiss was sweet and passionate. They wouldn't part till the need for air was too overwhelming. They were still breathing heavily when they leaned in for another kiss an even more passionate one. A faster one. When they parted again, they entwined their hands and walked back to the beach house. Abby immediately spotted them. "Hey where have you guys been?"than she saw their hands "You too? Wow this party does really join people together."

"Why?"

Abby pointed towards Tony and Ziva who were now standing on the dance floor, dancing a waltz and then towards Eric and Nell who were in a different corner of the garden, kissing. Suddenly McGee took Abbys hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance a waltz"

"Actually I didn't know either" Abby smiled, with the beautiful smile McGee loved so much. Suddenly she pulled him closer and their lips touched for the first time. Tony wanted to comment this, but Ziva stopped him by kissing him gently. "Don't comment them."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you want to come to my hotel room tonight, don't you?"

Tony nodded "Fine," he said pretending to be offended. Ziva laughed and kissed him once more.

While that in another spot of the garden: "I think this party was more of a dating agency than a party." Gibbs looked at all the couples. Callen and Sam have left by now (to much kissing and giggling people around them).

"Well why not" said Hetty and smiled, "at least they all have fun."

Gibbs smiled too when they clinked their bottles of bear together. They laid back on their deckchairs.

_How did you like this one? I would love to get some reviews. See you soon:) 333333_


End file.
